


I just wanna feel your touch

by whi_offon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon
Summary: **OOC**沒有對話**剛剛看再興的IG po了Rich Brian的Drive Safe突然有所感寫得短篇，建議搭配此BGM
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 3





	I just wanna feel your touch

不久之前久違展開了團體練習，明明一切都是那麼樣的熟悉，卻在時間這個buff之下，每個人的狀態都有所不同，卻又相似的樣子。

節日過後的好久不見，他們在下午的時候展開了日常生活的分享，笑點相同的共鳴大笑，抑或不同的方言吐槽都讓人舒適的想哭。朴再興心中有這樣的波動，但他沒有很在意，畢竟這樣的幸福他只想好好感受，然後在深夜之時將這樣的溫暖擁入懷好好入睡。

但終究有什麼東西不一樣了，這份差距感在傍晚出合奏室後感受特別明顯，他站在門口慣性的等著金元弼，有點焦躁的看著計程車的進度，然後看到對方出來訝異了問了句：再興哥也要回宿舍嗎。

朴再興突然認知到對方溫暖的氣息一如往常，卻忽然發現自己明早也無法在開門的時候恰巧看到金元弼一頭亂髮的經過自己房門口，可能看起來沒有那麼美好，卻也打從心中評價為可愛的畫面明明依然存在，而他只能睜眼看到dyson 的直立模樣。

不知道怎麼回到自己的住所，他迅速將首爾有點秋意的溫度用熱水打散，也順帶打亂了那一點悲傷；原本想小睡一下的想法隨著流水消逝，出了浴室剛好聽到熟悉的提示聲震動，點開KKT是忙內們又在群組鬥嘴。

被自己改備註叫傻瓜的那個人又發出了幾個可愛的貼圖，兩隻手揮來揮去的可愛模樣。

剛剛也是這雙手默默抹去自己不知原因而落下的淚水。或許是因為很多事情的改變和突然的現實認知都影響了自己，朴再興慶幸還好當時只有他和金元弼是最後離開的人，也僅只有對方是最能接受自己突然的狀況發生。

有著最溫柔眼神的那人的手心溫度沒有在蓮蓬頭的流水刻痕下消失，還在自己臉龐和手心上留下了深刻的痕跡。

—

回首希冀能看到你，可愛明亮的眼睛，還有一直能感受到的愉悅和希望的旋律；原來我渴望並貪戀著你的觸碰，一切都在變好，但是卻是最想在清晨就能感受著這一切。

Will I see you in the mornin'?  
'Cause I just wanna feel your touch  
'Cause I don't think I had enough


End file.
